Truth Or Dare!
by xConquistadora
Summary: Saïx hadn’t expected three very innocent words to get up there on the hate list. Crackfic, what happens when the Org rallies up to play Truth or Dare? Many pairings, main XemSai & XigDem
1. Three Words

I haven't written in months! I had to write a simple fic that's been nagging at me for a while :3

**Title:** Truth or Dare!

**Time:** About an hour, I'm guessing.

**Words:** I'll get the word count later, lol!  
**Pairings:** Many. Let's just say that the main ones will be XemSai and XigDem.

**Rating:** T, for colorful language and other stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH, because if I did, you wouldn't imagine the things I'd make them do in that castle xD

* * *

Now, there were many things Saïx absolutely wanted to hear. And for some reason, they always consisted of three words.

One such phrase was "Saïx, dinner's ready."

Another was "Good job, Saïx."  
One he secretly wanted to hear from a certain someone was "My office, tonight."

Maybe, if he was even lucky, one day he could hear "I love you."

And then came the three-worded sentences that he _didn't_ want to hear. There were too many to count. However, Saïx hadn't expected three very innocent words to get up there on the hate list.

"Truth or dare!!"

Damn Demyx and his damn foolish games.

It had all started at the week's first meeting. It was an early start of the week and a lot of the members were bored out of their minds, not to mention tired. Xemnas had been rambling about the week's schedule and where to send the unoccupied members and whatnot. It seemed that the only ones who were actually listening to the Superior speak were Xigbar [who didn't really seem that interested either and Saïx, no surprise there.

Demyx's aqua-colored eyes had been intently focused on Xigbar, watching every movement he made and listening to every comment that he happened to blurt out every few seconds. The nocturne hadn't really listened at all that well, though, he had just really wanted to hear his voice. He did, however, catch the last few words.

"…and besides, Xem-dude, this is boring! We need to liven up things a lil' bit sometime, hm?"

Cue Demyx's random outburst of said suggested game.

Now everyone was sitting around, actually paying attention not to the Superior, but the ninth member who had been so brave as to yell out those three words.

"Truth or dare, Demy?" Axel smirked as he rested his elbow on a white armrest, then settled his chin upon his tilted palm. His emerald green eyes seemed to twinkle with a malicious gleam. "Don'tcha remember what happened last time you and I did that?"

"I sure do…" Roxas suddenly muttered, folding his arms and looking down. "Had to come and give me a swirlie, now didn't you. Fucked up my hair for the rest of my nobody life!" 

The room went silent for a while. Not one of the members had really expected the young anybody to curse.

"But this time, we can all do it! And, and it'll be fun!" Demyx held on to the armrests as he leaned forward on the edge of his seat. "Now that we're all here! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Your definition of 'fun' is not like the others'." Zexion grumbled, leaning back in his chair. "I personally hate this idea." He tilted his head, letting his silver hair flop down and ripple slightly as he turned to look over at one of his comrades. "What's your opinion, Lex?"

"Hm."

Of course, _everybody_ had expected a reply like that.

"I say we vote." Came Xigbar's curt reply, up all the way near the highest chairs. He liked being second in the organization- he got the second-highest chair! He could just look down at pretty much everyone and mock them for looking like ants from that view.

"I mean, I 'dunno, the kid's got a pretty interesting idea."

Demyx couldn't have smiled wider. It was awesome enough that someone agreed to go with his idea, but for that someone to be Xigbar. The Freeshooter. The one that Demyx had made his personal idol. Xigbar.

"Very well." Finally came Xemnas's own reply. He looked around at his members, only noticing that very few were looking back up at him. Some were either just about to really fall asleep [cough Vexen cough and some seemed like they really just didn't want to be there that day [cough Larxene cough.

"Who says we not play this little game?" the gray-haired man looked around the white room. He only saw four hands raised. Four? It would have come to him that more than that would have wanted to go to their rooms and do something else. Guess not.

After a while, III, VI, VII, and XIII let their black coated arms fall slowly towards them and rest on their laps.

"So…" orange eyes flickered around the meeting room one last time. Xemnas began to think, to only deepen the silence and add more suspense. If only four members had raised their hands to not play the game…it was pretty obvious that more would raise their hands in agreement to play it, and they would end up finding themselves in a few rounds of Truth or Dare.

"All who think should play-"  
"ME!!" Demyx frantically waved his arm high, making it almost a black blur since he swung it around so wildly.

Reluctantly, five other members raised their hands. Xigbar, Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, and finally, Larxene.

Xemnas looked at each of them questionably, as if expecting to hear a reason for agreeing to play this little game.

Xigbar looked up with a fanged grin. "Sounds fun."

Xemnas's gaze wandered over to Axel next, who snickered. "It was fun last time!" 

Luxord merely shrugged. "Why not?"

Marluxia flicked his hand, summoning a rose. He pressed the petals softly to his nose and smirked. "Might as well."

Larxene just folded her arms and almost seemed to cackle evilly. "I can't wait to see the poor bastard that get my dare."

The corner of Xemnas's lips twitched upwards into a small smile. He hadn't really expected that such a simple yet dumb idea would get voted so positively. However, it wasn't like he had a choice anymore. "Then by overall count, we're going to play."

Demyx did an out-of-character "Squee!" and pumped his fist in the air, obviously showing how excited he was. Only three people dared chuckle, and that was Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar. The others simply stared with an odd intent to jump up and strangle the nocturne. Saïx seemed just about ready to leap up and do it, too, when Xemnas's voice rose again, quickly calming the beast.

"Dismissed…we'll meet each other at Havoc's Divide. Be there in approximately an hour- I need to shower." Xemnas sighed and closed his eyes, tapping his forehead with his fingers slightly as he waited for the others to go. He'd always wait for them to go first, then he would make his grant exit.

"Heh, Xemmy's a poet." Axel smirked and folded his arms, letting the darkness swallow him into another portal. The other members soon followed, leaving their seats in a completely random order. The only one who stayed behind was Saïx, and he was not amused.

"Sir, I'm going to have to talk to you about-"  
"I said dismissed, didn't I?"

Saïx seemed slightly taken aback and slumped back in his chair a little, then nodded. "Yes, Xemnas, but really-"

"Then why are you still here?"

"Listen to me, for once in your damn life!!!"

Vivid sunset eyes shot open at the loud and clear remark. Said owner of those eyes tilted his head slightly, letting those gray bangs sway slightly above his tanned face as he examined Saïx curiously. What made him think he had the right to raise his voice like that?

It took a while for Saïx to realize just how loudly he had shouted. Meekly he coughed and looked down, letting his azure-colored hair cover up his face in order to hide the oncoming blush. "I- sorry, sir, I didn't mean to-"

"You have my attention now, use it wisely, Saïx."

Said diviner looked up at the mentioning of his name.

"Sir, this idea is truly idiotic. And all of the members didn't even vote!"

"You would have still been truly outnumbered." Xemnas chuckled as he leapt off the chair, leaving Saïx to watch with his mouth dangling open as he descended towards the bottom of the large room. He eventually reached the bottom, steadying himself in a crouching position so he didn't break anything as he made compact with the ground. Finally, he stood straight up and looked towards the ceiling, spotting Saïx. A small smirk danced across his face as he watched him make a portal and reappear next to him.

Figures. He was brave enough to try and kill everything in his path during his berserk mode, and yet he wasn't brave enough to jump off of his chair.

"Besides…" Xemnas paced in a full circle around the diviner, his gloved hands clasped firmly behind his coated back as he walked along. "Don't you think it'll be fun?"

Saïx's right eyebrow lifted. He seemed a little bit surprised. His Superior had just used 'fun' in a sentence. "You can't be serious, sir."

"Ah, I see." Xemnas stopped in front of the seventh member and grinned widely. "You're frightened."

"Scared? Heh, I'm incapable of that."

"Doesn't seem like it."

Saïx looked down, thinking of some witty comeback to use against the man he couldn't even look at straight in the face without his own cheeks heating up.

"See ya at Havoc's Divide, Saïx." Xemnas patted his sub-ordinate's shoulder gently as he threw his other arm to the side, creating a dark portal. With a small smile he walked through and disappeared, leaving the diviner to think alone for a while.

_"Who knows…perhaps it **will** be…fun."_

* * *

Cliffhanger 3

I'll start writing Chapter 2 of this when I get amused enough. I have yet to think of some lively dares. If you have any suggestions, PM me!


	2. We Start Now

It has come to my attention that, oh snap, it's been two years -TWO YEARS!- since I even dared look at this fanfiction. My writing! It sucked. Ahh.

But, you know what... it's got a lot of reviews, a lot of favorites. I'm going to add another chapter.

Talk about fashionably late... two years! I can't believe myself.

And I DID read all of your reviews, you guys. The comments made me chuckle, smile, and go 'ahhhaha.. I really should write this next chapter'. So I will. Here goes!

* * *

Approximately one hour later, the blue-haired Nobody was rather surprised -surprised? shocked, no, that was an emotion, wasn't it? he was just..caught off guard- due to the fact that everyone -count it, everyone!!- had shown up at Havoc's Divide. For some _God-forsaken_ reason, every single one of the Nobodies that graced their halls -save for Xion... oh, _lord_, he was glad she was gone; who knows what she would have dared?!- was here, sitting around idly, chatting with each other, waiting.

Waiting.

"Holy shit, guys." Axel suddenly said, pausing in his conversation with Demyx as he saw that scarred man walk through the portal that had led him here. The handler of flame smirked, practically feeling every presence in the room stop at his words and turn to face whatever he was looking at. "Fangface actually showed up."

"I'm simply here to keep guard, watch over you children." Saïx so nicely spat towards the eighth member, who only scoffed and rested his elbow placidly atop Demyx's shoulder. The younger member's reaction to that was obviously "Ow, ow, **OW**-" and him trying to struggle away from the elbow that was jabbing into the crook of his neck and possibly attempting to kill him.

"Ten hundred munny that he's here because Xemnas is coming," came an accented whisper, and there was a deep chuckle that vibrated smoothly shortly after the bet was spoken. "Without a doubt," was the chuckler's low reply, and dark dreads swooped to the right as a specific Lancer tilted his head to meet a betting Gambler's gaze of knowing, of understanding.

That man _had_ to be there for Xemnas. It was as if the enigmatic man was the sole reason that the Diviner was still around, anyway.

Without. A. Doubt.

Shortly afterwards conversation started again. Larxene kept blabbering to Vexen that, yes, she _did_ take showers even if electricity didn't mix with water, and Vexen could have cared less. Marluxia sat not too far away, elbows on his crossed knees, his chin tucked in his palms and a smirk dancing on his face. Vexen's 'I'm not listening to you' expressions were just so amusing to watch.

Demyx had devastatingly and utterly failed at getting Axel to get his elbow off his shoulder, and was looking towards Xigbar with wide eyes, as if absolutely_ begging_ him to help. But, as Roxas noticed, Xigbar just stood there and rolled his eyes [although you could only see the visible one actually move], and even though there was a frown on his face from the current situation he did nothing.

Lexaeus and Zexion sat not too far from the others, staring at the group. Obviously they must have thought that this was pointless, a waste of precious time, and _why in the world were they even he__re?_

Speaking of time, her master was currently sprawled on the ground, just lying there in his habitat, relaxing. Atop Luxord's stomach was Xaldin's head, for he too, was on the ground with him, relaxing, waiting.

Waiting.

"Where is he?" Saïx spat yet again, and the Nobodies that so gracefully lay upon the ground shared that look once more. That look of understanding. They'd just won themselves ten hundred munny.

"Where is _who_, dear?" Larxene cooed, pulling back from her one-sided conversation to look over to Saïx with such a malicious gleam in her eye, that somewhere in Disney Castle, a bunny probably commited suicide.

There was a silence, and Axel was the one to break it with an obnoxious guffaw. "Damn, Saïx! Ten seconds upon you arriving and you already want to find- aww, shit, do you want to practice kissin' with him or something before the game sta-"

Demyx was free!

Axel was off of him now, and being forcefully slammed into a nearby wall! He was **FREE**! And with that realization dawning on him he dashed towards the Freeshooter, whose frown had turned upwards a bit into a smirk as the Nocturne desperately clung to his arm.

Everyone froze then, and it was as if time had stopped. But Luxord had nothing to do with it, he swore.

There were then choked out cries of "**ROXAS**, Roxas, _BABY_ HELP ME-" but said keybearer stood there and chuckled lightly to himself. This was funny.

Then, another voice.  
"Truth, or dare?"

_Oh God,_ Saïx's mind snarled with all vicious intent, _those three words. Whoever fucking said those three words, that are distracting me from mauling this piece of shit to the ground, WHOEVER SAID THAT, deserves a slow, painful-_

He stopped thinking shortly after that once he turned around and actually saw who it was. His yellow, animal-like eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat, an odd, strangled choking sound escaping him.

All eyes -excluding Zexion, who felt that his book was _much_ more interesting- soon followed in shifting to glance towards the main entrance of Havoc's Divide. Utterly appalled faces were soon visible upon every member as they realized Xemnas had waltzed in, bringing a little friend along, and he was speaking to her.

"HELL, NO." Marluxia was the first to speak, raising his hand -rose and all- and jabbing his arm towards the pair that entered the room. "SHE is NOT playing with-"

"Dare," the girl beside them giggled quietly, and on the other side of the room, Roxas whirled around and smiled widely, much to Axel's dismay.

"Naminé, I dare you to go sit on Roxas's lap for the remainder of this charade. And now we have started. Settle down in a circle, all of you." an elegant leather-coated hand was waved, and everyone -even the fighting duo!- scurried to sit in that playground-like circle. No one was questioning Xemnas, nuh uh, not right now.

Once he was seated, Saïx openly glared at Axel, who was just staring at Roxas with a broken look on his face. _Whhyyyyy_, his face seemed to scream, _whhyyy must this be so cruel!_ Roxas didn't seem to mind, though. He merely smiled at Naminé, who smiled back, and turned to look at Xemnas. Xemnas sat down by the two young Nobodies which in turn, made him sit across from the Diviner. The Diviner inwardly cursed this seating arrangement and felt his ears grow hot.

Damn it.

"Quite an entrance, my Superior," Marluxia's purr soon arose, the statement rolling out with smooth, honey-coated words. The blonde beside him, Vexen, rolled his eyes pathetically. Suck-up, his mind murmured with some form of forgotten hatred. Complete, idiotic suck-up.

"Shut it, Lily." Xigbar's voice was the one that now appeared, "We all know Xemnas already has a secret loooooverrrrrrrr."

Demyx snorted beside the Freeshooter and covered his mouth in an attempt to push back the giggles. Saïx glared, wondering what sound the Freeshooter and Nocturne made when their heads were bashed in with twenty-five hundred pounds per square inch of force.

And, apparently, they made a hollow noise.

"OW, fuck, Xemnas!" Xigbar then yelled as the silver-haired Nobody's hand swept forward and smacked II's and IX's heads with a thunderous boom. "What the HELL?!"

"That HURT!!" Demyx bawled, and ducked, burying his head into Xigbar's shoulder lest he be hit again. Thatandhereallywantedtodothisandthiswasthe_perfect_time!

"We start now," Xemnas murmured, and he cast a murderous glance towards all of them. Damn it, this was a stupid idea, but he was here, wasn't he? He had to go through with this now.

His eyes settled on Saïx's and, to his surprise, the other dared not look back. He turned away and- were his ears- they were- were they turning _red?_

"Roxas!" came Naminé's carefee call as she tilted her head back to look at her makeshift chair. The mustard-haired Nobody [_MMMM,_ Axel thought, _it looks like mustard and my hair's ketchup.. **OH BABY!**_] only chuckled and tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"Since I was picked last, I have to ask someone something. So I ask you. Truth or dare?"

Roxas was quiet for a while. He didn't want to do anything brash... but.. if he chose truth, fuck, they'd imagine him as some coward. And that was Demyx's job, damn it.

"Dare," he murmured, and he got his dare all-too quickly. It was like she'd been fucking _planning it._

"Go kiss Demyx!" Naminé gleefully said.

Two green eyes and one golden one widened.

_Oh **fuck** no._

_

* * *

  
_

..aha.. left you with a cliffhanger. I'll post again in two years!

Haha, no, not this time. I'll try harder to finish this, truly. Promise, you guys. Promise. Looking back at the reviews, favorites, alerts, REALLY pushed me forward to write this -short- chapter. So please keep doing so!

And guys. I want to hear more dares, truths! Outrageous, crazy stuff! Lemme hear 'em! :D


	3. Sing the Coconut Song While You're At It

Third chapter up, ahoy! It's summer. I have more time to write this kind of stuff. :]

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No one here owns anything. :

* * *

"Come again?"

There had been an all-too awkward silence following Naminé's unexpected burst. A dare of this quality, at the beginning of the game? They'd only started two seconds before! What a way to get into the game head-on, Saïx thought bitterly. No doubt those three words that the little blonde Nobody had so non-chalantly chimed were now being hated -if not utterly _loathed_- by Axel and quite possibly some other character in the room.

Well, at least he wasn't the only one that didn't like three-worded phrases anymore.

"Go kiss Demyx!" Naminé repeated, reaching back to run her hands through Roxas's golden [**MUSTARRRD**, Axel definitively reminded himself] locks. This action did nothing to soothe Roxas's uncomfortable sensation swirling in the pit of his being, nor did it help Axel's slowly-rising rage.

"Interesting way to start the game," Marluxia purred, and casually glanced over to Vexen with a raised eyebrow. _He's hinting something_, Vexen thought with utter disgust, and glanced away from the Assassin to look over at Xemnas instead. Surely his reaction had to be one of discontempt, of disapproval, of- of- of anything that suggested this was a horrible way to start!

Another silence followed, and much to everyone's odd surprise, Xemnas mumbled something. The Nobodies parallel to his position barely heard his words, but they caught the gist of it.

He'd basically told Roxas to get his ass moving and do the damn dare.

"ROXAS," Axel wailed as said keyblader slowly got out from under Naminé and began to crawl towards a fidgety Nocturne. "DON'T DO IT, it's too early in the g- ROXAS, _noo_!"

"Will you shut up, Axel?" Roxas grumbled and reached back, trying to pry Axel's fingers away from his ankle. Why did the pyro have to be so clingy? It was as if he was some sort of leech, at times. He wasn't like this when they were alone in his room playing games, or when they were in Twilight Town, having a blast. Why was he only like this around everyone else? Ugh.

Saïx watched the scene unfold with an unamused frown and he turned to face Xemnas, fighting back this impotent blush that was trying- to- make- -him- look- embarrassed- damn it! "..Sir, is this game _really_ quite necessa-"

"Frightened?" Xemnas remarked, and a smirk came onto his features. Saïx stiffened. He'd taunted him an hour earlier in Where Nothing Gathers, he recalled, he'd taunted him about being afraid of this. But- no, he wasn't! He- he could not be. Impossible. Blasphemy.

"N- sir, you_ know_ I'm not, just-"

"WOOOOO!" came Larxene's sudden whoop, and Saïx and Xemnas paused in their brief conversation. Eyes of golden-spectrum widened as they befell upon the sight of Roxas, gracefully sitting on Demyx's lap, holding the Nocturne's face in his hands and pressing their lips together.

Axel made a gagging/spluttering sound and his hands flew to his hair, tugging at the rouge spikes, whimpering. Oh, spare him. Spare him! They'd been locked for, what, a minute now! [In reality, Luxord noted, it'd barely been two seconds, but he was enjoying the frantic look on the pyro's face too much to tell him that.]

Xigbar also seemed to note that this was being dragged out too long, at least in his mind. As two seconds painfully turned into an hour for him, he sneered and grabbed Roxas, roughly pushing him off the water mage. "Damn, kid, this isn't Spring Break. Get the hell off'a him."

As Roxas landed in the center of the circle, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and coughed, rather awkwardly. Demyx sat there, only one thing going through his mind. _My first kiss wasn't Xigbar.... nnnnhhh!_

Everyone was quiet after that as Roxas awkwardly shuffled to his seating area, Naminé sitting on him again and patting his shoulder in a congratulatory manner. Axel continued to whimper, Xemnas rolled his eyes, and Demyx quietly whined "..uh?"

"Next dare," Xigbar huffed impatiently, and it seemed that only Saïx noticed the way he began to look over at Demyx, carefully- almost worryingly?- shortly after he spoke and all attention went back to Roxas. It was an expression he'd never seen on the Freeshooter, for the only true expressions he'd ever seen on the man were casual, never truly focused in a manner such as this. But there it was, and it was discreet, clandestine, meant only for the shuddering Nocturne. A look of desperation of concern for the other's well-being, as if he wanted to make sure the Nocturne was fine, make sure he was okay. And only Saïx saw the boy turn to look at Xigbar, sharing a look that couldn't be one shared between two comrades. It didn't last long, for it seemed once the Freeshooter opened his mouth quietly to say something, the faux-mulleted boy immediately blushed and furiously glanced away. Odd exchange of gestures, the Diviner noted, and yet this display had reminded him too much of-

"...hello? Saïx, PAY ATTENTION!"

"..Eh?" the Diviner finally tore his gaze from the two once he heard Larxene's cry to see that every other Nobody was looking at him intently. Every, other, Nobody. Including Xemnas. And his gaze was different from the others'. It was.. determined, with dark gray eyebrows furrowed and his mouth uncurved, straight in a small, taut line. It was a bold look, aimed right at him. Knowing this, his face brightened with a faint hue of red.

Beside him, Larxene now giggled all-too evilly and swatted at his arm with a firm hand. "Roxas dared Xemnas to give you a lovebite, dear. Isn't that _exciting_?" another giggle escaped her, and if Saïx didn't know any better, he'd say that there was probably a camera behind her other hand, on standby, ready to record anything that might occur.

"Fifty munny that he'll get** two** bloody hickeys." came that sly, gambling voice again, and beside the pierced Nobody, Xaldin snorted and rested his arm casually over the Gambler's shoulders. "Enough of the bets, the others cannot afford to lose so much." he drawled out with his thick, foreign tone, unmatched to the Gambler's but staccato'd enough to come close.

Something else was murmured between the two, yet no one took care to notice. They were focused on Saïx, and his reaction to this.

It was silent.

"Pass." Saïx stuttered, and found himself scooting back and away. No, no, **no**. He didn't want anything like that in front of the _others_. He didn't want to be in his most vulnerable state, weak as goo under the Superior as fair lips ghosted over his neck and pressed down to nibble and- no, he was -not- going through this. Not in front of everyone!

As he stood, Saïx took a good look at the others, noticing that many of them had a smirk on their faces. _Coward_, they all thought. He frowned at them, not liking the looks that they were sending his way, and he glanced to Xemnas, all color draining from his face as he saw_ his_ expression.

It seemed like defeat.

Disappointment?

"You can't." came Xemnas's murmur after that, and Saïx swore the color rushed right back into this face, this time in a bright red color, upholding a strong blush which he knew was the reason Axel suddenly began snickering. "It's the dare, VII."

"I- I won't stand for that," Saïx snapped. He knew that stuttering wasn't going to make him look serious, or that menacing, but the way _those eyes were staring at him, wanting him to stay and go through with this even though he didn't want to_-

"Very well," Xemnas grumbled after that, and he was- he- he was standing! Standing up, _oh God_. Something drummed loudly in his ears and Saïx knew it wasn't his heart, he didn't have it, it was just adrenaline. He needed to run. Now. But he was distracted by Xemnas's gaze and the way they looked at him and-

A sudden cry of "I'm out!" stopped Xemnas in his tracks and he whirled around, seeing the last person whom he had thought would drop out, dropping out.

"Nuh uh!" cried Larxene, jabbing a finger towards the third-standing Nobody. "You suggested the game, you little bitch! Sit back down!"

"Y-you guys can keep playing!!" Demyx said defensively as he stumbled back and towards the door that would lead out of Havoc's Divide, tripping over his shoes the whole way, effortlessly getting back up each time only to fall down again. "I just- well- I- I-"

"Idiot," spat Zexion, to which Lexaeus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Frightened," he murmured, in regards to Demyx, and that made Saïx freeze.

Frightened.

A word that he _wasn't_. And he'd prove it.

Xigbar sighed, meanwhile, watching the retreating form. "Demyx... hang on, guys, I'm gettin' the little snotball back." he then jumped up from his seating position and he trotted after Demyx, effectively trapping him near one of the corners by placing his arms on either side of him, leaning in, and beginning to whisper. He'd mumble things and Demyx would shake his head furiously, but Xigbar would keep talking. Judging from the way his lips were moving, the Diviner could tell that he was speaking softly to the frightened Nobody, trying to calm him down, keep him in this dumb game. _That_, he realized, was what a truly frightened person looked like. One that backed out of even his own creations. And he was not about to stoop down to such a level.

"Xemnas," he finally breathed, and all eyes went from the duo in the corner to him, standing up, facing the highest-ranked in their Organization. Said man lifted his gaze and an eyebrow as he slowly walked towards him. He didn't need to be told what to do a second time. He'd already heard Roxas the first time. It was only a matter of seconds before he reached the blue-haired berserker and he rested a hand on his shoulder, amber locking onto gold, smirk challenging frown. "You aren't frightened," Saïx heard Xemnas murmur, and the Diviner decided he rather liked those three words. _No_, he smirked to himself,_ I am not frightened._

Naminé's and Larxene's squeals were the loudest exclamors heard in the circled crowd once Saïx's head tilted back and an arm looped around his cloaked waist, pressing him against the Superior while he leaned down, lips pressing against pale skin, testing the waters. Saïx shuddered at the contact and it was all the approval Xemnas needed. His lips parted and then there were teeth grazing his skin, softly, and hard nips and kisses soon followed and somewhere in the circle, he heard Luxord cackle "more than two, it seems." to which Xaldin hummed in agreement.

And then, it was gone.

The arm around his waist, the breath pulsing above his veins, the hair that had accidently sweeped down and brushed the side of his face.

Gone.

Saïx glanced over to see that now, Xemnas was in the process of sitting down back in his seat, and all the Diviner could do was stand there and sputter like a lovestruck highschooler.

"Well, who's next?" Xemnas then said, speaking as calmly as possible, as if that had just never happened. Saïx continued to just stay there, frozen, no real words escaping his mouth. "Let's see..." he saw Xemnas take a quick glance at him, as if debating whether to pick on him or not, and the bluenette just stammered and sat down, quietly, hiding his red face in his hands while Xemnas picked on Marluxia, who chose truth, and answered to the question that yes, he would do Vexen in a box, with a fox, in a house, with a mouse, here or there, or anywhere, and he did NOT like green eggs and ham, no he didn't, Sam-I-Am.

Afterwards, Marluxia even had the_ nerve_ to ask Vexen for a truth or dare, earning only a hard slap in return and a disappearing Vexen. Well, he was out of the game, and Saïx sighed as Marluxia dared Larxene to get up instead and do the macarena, much to her own dismay while everyone else managed to laugh. He just fidgeted in his seat, glancing over to Xemnas occasionally, catching his gaze, and every time there would just be a smirk on his face and thus he'd glance away.

But soon, he wasn't the only one squirming in his seat. It was Larxene's turn to dare someone and, oh, how he knew that suddenly, everyone didn't want to play anymore. Who knew what she may say? The unspeakable things- oh, the unspeakable horrors!

"_Luxooooord_, honeyyyy," Larxene suddenly sing-songed, and the Gambler's erratic twitching that came from such use of his name was so intense, that Xaldin thought he may just be having a seizure.

"Dare you to do a strip tease for us, sweeetieee," the Nymph's venomous voice, Saïx noticed, did not work well as she tried to make it honey-sweet and let it flow cooly from her lips. It was just too -evil- to work.

"Bloody hell, woman, I'm supposed to have a choic-"

Five kunais lodged in his arm begged to differ.

"Do it!! And sing the coconut song while you're at it!!" she screeched, and while Xaldin carefully plucked out the electrical weapons from a squirming Gambler's upper arm, the others waited.

And waited.

And there was silence.

"I'm hungry," was the quiet whimper that broke the silence, and two other kunais barely missed a poor little Nobody girl's face. "WE WAIT!" Larxene exclaimed towards the shaking Naminé, who turned around and buried her face in Roxas's chest, trying to hide herself from the scary, scary bitch. Roxas only smiled sadly and patted her back, while Axel beside them fumed angrily and tried to get attention by settling his chin on Roxas's shoulder. It didn't work.

And so they waited, silent again, until finally Luxord was able to stand on his feet and the dare began.

* * *

The game lasted far longer than Saïx had ever thought possible.

Five lapdances from Zexion, six from Axel, twenty-seven from Marluxia.

Multiple songs had been sung, things had been filmed, and Naminé was not enjoying her new mohawk.

Yet, there weren't many members left, either. Saïx noticed that Lexaeus had dropped out right around the time that Axel had given the third lapdance, and Zexion joined him after his last, too embarrassed -the Schemer, _EMBARRASSED?_- to go on any further. Xaldin hadn't been picked once, he also noted, and therefore wasn't truly in the game so he'd calmly lied down and was studying Luxord's arm, making sure it wouldn't get infected.

Marluxia had left before his twenty-eighth lapdance, saying something about 'Vexen needing one' because he was 'missing out on the fun' as he teleported away.

Xigbar and Demyx hadn't returned from that corner, and Saïx took a quick glance to see why.

...oh, they were napping. The usually-hyperactive blonde had curled up upon the sitting Freeshooter's lap and they rested, almost too peacefully. Watching them, Saïx let out a yawn, realizing how tired he was, and soon heard another yawn not too far away.

"I'm tired." Axel muttered as he lied down, tugging an equally-tired Roxas with him. He had to be, at least, for he didn't resist and just let himself be dragged down. This allowed Naminé to get up and run off, finally, because she couldn't take this anymore. "Babyyyyy," Axel then cooed cutely at the blonde in his arms, who only let out a 'harrumphhh' in reply while deft gloved hands skittered over his back, over his shoulders, massaging the tense body atop of him. "How come you can't kiss _me_ like you kissed Demyx in the beginning, mmm? You cute little-" "Oh, shut up.."

"Never again." Xemnas muttered then, getting Saïx's attention as he stood from his sitting position and settled his cloak over his shoulder. Sometime during the session, Saïx remembered that one of the members had been dared to slowly unclothe Xemnas, or something among those lines- not that he could remember, he was too busy seething, trying to hold back the urge of killing said Nobody. In the end, he supposed, it was worth it, since Xemnas was only in his dark boxers now and- _dammit_- that six pack was hard to look away from.

"S..ir," Saïx suddenly muttered as he scrambled to get onto his feet [and look away from that_ deliciou-_ ahh!]. "The- what should we do with them?" his arm moved to the side faintly, as if he was referring to everyone around them. He was.

"Don't care," shrugged the Superior, and he walked towards Saïx, pausing to smirk and let his fingers hover over the other's neck. "I told you, this would be fun. And you almost didn't agree."

"F- fun?!?" Saïx took a step back, and his eyebrows furrowed. No. He'd been humiliated, strangely affected and excited in some odd way, in front of_ everybody_ that was in their castle, seen things that can now no longer be unseen and will forever be burned into the back of his mind [i.e., Marluxia giving Luxord a lap dance whilst singing some song about poker faces]. No. This hadn't been fun.

Xemnas only grinned, and he tapped three dark spots upon the other's neck. "Beg to differ," he said with a sly smirk, watching the Diviner stammer and stomp away to his room as a dark blush settled over his cheeks.

Damn it, Demyx.  
Damn his _stupid_ idea, and the whole evening, which had been one hell of a frustrating bother, and those _damn three words_. He swore if he ever, _ever_, heard them again, he'd-

"Saïx! My office, tonight."

...he'd thank the Nocturne.

* * *

Haah. This was hard to write.

I lack inspiration. I lack! I may do an epilogue after this, because I've just been in the writing mood, but sorry if this was utterly suckish. I've lost my sense of crack. OTL.


End file.
